Open Waters Stolen Heart
by kittykatlover3
Summary: Gabriella is perfectly content with her life until her home town is invaded by pirates and she is taken aboard their ship. Her heart is soon stolen by the captain as she explores new ways of living and finds out what she truly wants and desires.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone so this is my first Fan Fiction story ever so I hope you all like and I am so excited to be writing about my favorite movie! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

The heat was unbearable, I was fanning myself with my fan, yet I still found it difficult to breathe.

The fact that I was wearing a corset didn't help.

My gaze drifted from the window of the carriage to my father beside me. He smiled at me. Today was the day that he was expecting Lord Ronald Beckett to propose to me. He believed that we were a great match based on society rules. I forced a smile back to my father. I knew that he had the best of intentions, but Lord Beckett! He was so… so arrogant. Sure he was made of money which made him any girls dream husband but for me that was one of his flaws.

"Gabriella" my father said breaking the silence causing me to break out of my daze. "I will ensure that you and Lord Beckett have some alone time after the orchestra is finished their performance."

I smiled weakly at him then turned my attention back to the window. If only he knew my distaste for that man, but I couldn't tell him it would crush him. He was so happy of the thought of me and Ronald being married.

The orchestra was lovely. I didn't want the performance to end. Mostly because I dreading what was to come afterwards.

Ugh get a hold of yourself Gabriella I thought. Ronald is a fine man… except for his personality, but that is beside the point. I mean think about how happy father would be if I married Ronald. I am 21 and time is running out so to speak.

I looked over to where Lord Beckett was currently seated. I do want to have a family and children. Maybe just maybe I will learn to love him.

* * *

><p><strong>okay so I know that it was really short but if you have an suggestions please review and comment <strong>

**Thanks xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I forgot to mention that the story takes place in the 1700's. Unfortunately Troy is not in this chapter but he definitely will be in the next on. Please review! **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2 <span>**

"So what do you think?" Lord Ronald Beckett asked.

"It's lovely," I said referring to the garden that he had led me to after that orchestra's performance. The scenery was truly incredible. We were right by the coast so the air smelt heavily of sea water. The sunning was beating down on us and reflected off of the small pond located in the corner of the garden. The pond sparkled as if it was made of crystals and the bright colored flowers made the hot summer day seem so much more cheery.

"Gabriella" Ronald said his voice suddenly sounding nervous. I turned my full attention to him knowing what was to come next.

"Over the past couple of months we have spent much time in each others company. You are a fine young women. Beautiful, smart, witty …" as he said this he got down on one knee. "Gabriella Montez will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

A million thoughts flashed through my mind as processed what he was saying. Out of all these thoughts one stood out from the rest. What if I never found another man who takes interest in me? I have never had many suitors, probably because my father is very picky when it comes to a suitable man for me. But he believes that me and Lord Beckett are a smart match, that has to mean something.

Having made up my mind I looked from the ring that he was holding to his face

"Yes, yes I will marry you."

A look of relief washed over his face as he slipped that ring on my finger.

* * *

><p>The wedding is planned to be in two months. After accepting Ronald's proposal I had never seen my father happier. I overheard him talking when he was having tea with an old family friend. He said that it put him at peace knowing that I will have someone to take care of me especially once his time is up.<p>

* * *

><p>"I do," I said with a smile on my face.<p>

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said.

* * *

><p>The sun was peeking through the curtains. The shards of light hitting my face. I slowly opened my eyes and groaned wanting it to still be sleeping. As I rose from my comfy bed I made my way to the balcony attached to the room. As I looked out to the sea, I thought about everything that had happened over the past two years. I must say that I feel very content with my life.<p>

I turned my attention back to the bedroom and watched the sleeping figure in the bed. After a couple of minutes the figured stirred and started to stretch out.

A smile played over my features.

"Morning Darling," I said making my way over to him.

"Good morning," he replied pulling onto his lap. His lips brushed over my shoulder and he made a trail of kisses until his lips met mine. His tongue grazed over my bottom lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly letting his tongue in. As he explored every crevice of my mouth, I moaned into the kiss.

Suddenly I heard gunshots followed by many screams. There was a load knock at our bedroom door.

"Who is it," Ronald called out.

"It is me Wilber, sir," one of our servants said.

Ronald got up from his spot on the bed and opened the door.

"What in God's name is going on," he demanded, "we heard gunshots and screaming."

The young man looked at Ronald with fear in his eyes and answered with one word

"Pirates"


	3. Chapter 3

Pirates!

Here in our town!

I had always thought that pirates were made up in order to scare children so that they wouldn't play around be the docks. But they are real and HERE!

"Gabriella, stay here. No matter what you hear don't leave this room. Do you understand me?" Ronald said.

"Yes, I understand," my voice sounded strange even to my own ears. Maybe it was because I was scared or because I was excited. My first real encounter with pirates. No Gabriella you can't be excited their pirates. Filthy, disgusting, God forbidden pirates.

BANG!

The loud noise brought me back to reality. I noticed that I was the only one left in the room. Ronald must have gone to the fort to fight back.

"We hit the jackpot here"

"Aye! The captain is going to be happy with us"

The voices sounded like they were right outside of my room

My stomach flipped just as the handle of the door was jiggled. I scurried to hide behind the first thing I saw: the curtains. Soon two figures entered the room, the sound of their heavy footsteps coming closer to my hiding spot. At the worst possible time I sneezed. Shit! I froze once the footsteps stopped. The curtain was pulled away in one fluid motion exposing me to the two filthy men standing in front of me.

"Ahhh what do we have here," one of the pirates said looking me up and down, "she's a pretty one."

"Aye! Take her with us the crew will be pleased"

My eyes widened in fear. I opened my mouth to scream, but was stopped. A gag was placed in my mouth and my hands tied together. The more I struggled to get free the rougher that the two men handled me. The next 10 minutes went by as a blur and the next thing I knew I was dragged on to a ship. I looked back at the town that I had spent my whole life in and let out a sigh knowing that this would be the last time that I would see it in a long time.


End file.
